The present invention relates to an attachment to a conventional crutch to provide for a forearm support and which has a stabilizer brace secured to the crutch to receive a platform with a handle for the user.
Many types of attachments to crutches are known. For example, in one early invention a crutch with a forearm support and a carrying platform is disclosed. In another earlier invention, a crutch with a forearm platform at the upper end of the crutch and a telescoping leg is described.
Another prior art crutch is disclosed with a forearm platform at the upper end of the crutch.
Still another crutch related invention has a forearm support disposed at an angle from the upper end of the crutch.
One additional invention discloses a forearm crutch with an arm cradle cushion assembly.
Devices with attachments to conventional crutches are disclosed in the known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,915 to Zabielski et al. discloses a crutch with a forearm support and a carrying platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,904 to Stockwell discloses a crutch with a forearm platform at the upper end of the crutch and a telescoping leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,765 to Hagberg, Jr. discloses a crutch with a forearm platform at the upper end of the crutch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,439 to Ostertag discloses a forearm support disposed at an angle from the upper end of the crutch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,765 to Sigsworth discloses a forearm crutch with an arm cradle cushion assembly.
In the present invention a conventional crutch has a forearm support which has a stabilizer brace secured to the crutch which receives a platform with a handle all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a conventional crutch which has an attachment that includes a forearm support handled platform and a stabilizer brace secured to the crutch.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved attachment to a conventional crutch wherein the attachment allows the user to remove all weight from their wrist and hand.
Another object is to provide for such an attachment that includes a separator brace, a platform with a handle all of which are mounted on a crutch.
A further object is to provide for such an attachment in which a stabilizer bar or strap is mounted to the separator brace and fixed to the vertical supports of the crutch.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.